


Weapon of Choice

by KitKat308



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Knives, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat308/pseuds/KitKat308
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING (cutting)Keith cuts but Lance finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfiction I'm publishing, sorry it's so dark lol. Please read and leave me some comments to help with my writing, its short don't worry.  
> Also trigger warning for cutting it's not very graphic but it's the whole fic so. Don't worry I didn't romanticize it and the ending is happyish.

Keith was amazing with knives. He could throw them, use them in close combat, even defeat the gladiator’s spear with them. The whole team knew how much he cared for his knives.  
  
Lance was jealous. No matter how much he practiced or how hard he work, he could never get near Keith’s skill level. He was afraid of cutting himself, unable to twist the blade through his hand without slicing his skin. Lance couldn’t understand how Keith did it.  
  
Until one day he did.  
  
It happened sometimes. Keith would show up to training and not perform well, as if his head was out of it. Later, he would run to his room and not be seen again all day.  
  
One day, Keith had walked late into breakfast, quickly making himself a bowl of goo. He had sat alone and not joined the paladins’ conversation, not even when Shiro reached out to him. After breakfast, Keith and Lance began sparring. Keith, of course, used practice knives. Lance could tell his head was out of it, as Lance kept pinning him down. Lance kept taunting Keith, trying to provoke him, but all he got was mumbled responses. After practice, the paladins’ had changed out of their uniforms, before Keith quickly fled to his room, accidently leaving his bayard. As Lance was the last one left, he felt responsible to bring it back to Keith.  
  
Having trudged down the hallway to Keith’s room, Lance stood awkwardly outside, unsure of what to do. He considered leaving Keith’s bayard outside, but he heard a faint whimper from inside the door.  
  
“Keith?” Lance called. “You ok?” Lance’s voice was greeted with silence.  
  
“Keith open up!”  
  
This time a shaky voice from inside called back “Go-o awa-ay”, but Lance was not about to let Keith shut him out.  
  
“Dude, Hunk taught me how to pick these locks. Open up or I’ll do it.” Once again there was no reply, but Lance could make out a sniffle from just behind the door.  
Cautiously, Lance slid down so he was level with the door knob, before removing a knife from his pocket. Carefully, he slid it under the door knob and wiggled it around before a faint click was audible. Lance stood up and pocketed the knife, before pushing the door open. Keith appeared to be blocking the entrance with his body, but Lance was able to push the door open none-the-less.  
  
Once inside, Lance was greeted with a starch white room, devoid of pictures or expression. A large bay window on the opposite wall showed the galaxy as it shot by. The room was spotless, all clothes tucked away into the small closet in the corner. The bed was made, and only a notebook and pencil visible on the desk. It wasn’t the first time Lance was in Keith’s room, but it always seemed lonely to Lance in comparison to his messy room. Lance smiled slightly when he saw the only picture in the entire room, a small framed picture of him and Keith that Hunk had taken without their knowledge. They were smiling as they talked, looking truly happy.  
  
Slowly, Lance turned around until he faced Keith, who was curled into a shaking ball on the ground in the corner of the room. From where he was standing, Lance could just make out the tip of Keith’s knife, which was coated in fresh blood.  
  
Gasping, Lance crouched beside Keith and pried the knife from his grip.  
  
“Show me” Lance demanded roughly, his voice raspy from emotion.  
  
As Keith continued shaking he slowly extended his arm, which Lance could see was covered with fresh blood coming from four straight lines down his forearm. Quickly, Lance threw the knife across the room before taking Keith into his arms. He was acutely aware on a small crash as the knife hit the wall. From the proximity, Lance could make out what Keith had been mumbling through his tears. They stayed like that for a while, and for every I’m useless Lance shot back You’re amazing, for every I’m dumb there was an You’re smart, for every I don’t belong Lance mumbled You’re part of this team into Keith’s stupid mullet. After Keith stopped crying Lance didn’t let go. He would hold on as long as Keith needed him.  
  
Long after Keith’s tears had dried and his shaking had stopped, Lance went to the adjoined bathroom only to bring back a damp towel. Gently he wiped Keith’s tears, before wiping the dry blood off his arm. From where he was, Lance could see old scars underneath the new ones. He looked at Keith questioningly, not wanting to pry.  
  
With a sigh, Keith met Lance’s worried expression.  
  
“Thank you,” he began quietly, “I-I” Keith stumbled over his words, his throat closing up.  
  
“Shh, take your time. It’s ok, I’m here” Lance soothed Keith, rubbing his back slowly.  
  
After a few minutes, Keith took a shaky breath before slowly starting again, “I have depression,” he mumbled “It’s why I dropped out of school. I had medicine to help me but it’s all back on Earth,” Words seemed to pour out of Keith’s mouth, “Since then the darkness around me has been strong. Somedays the current is too strong, and I’m pulled under. I tried. I tried writing, drawing, listening to music, but it doesn’t help me enough. So-o I take out my frustration on myself with a knife. I’m not worthy to be here and I punish myself for being an imposter.”  
  
It took a minute for Lance to reply, but he never stopped rubbing calming circles on Keith’s back.  
  
Lance leaned forwards and gave Keith a quick kiss before leaning their foreheads together to say, “Dude. I’m your boyfriend. You can tell me this stuff and we can work it out. A mental illness doesn't define you, it never has. So please don’t hurt yourself, ok? You’re worthy, you have meaning, the red lion chose you because it felt you were worthy. Listen, maybe we can get you more medicine or take a quick trip to Earth to grab yours. Let’s go talk to Allura when you’re ready, she will keep your secret.”  
  
“Yah” Keith sighed before kissing Lance again. “But can we stay like this for a bit more?”  
  
“Of course” Lance responded, “I’m here as long as you need me.”  
  
The next day Keith practiced with a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it (sorry for the angst). I am working on a long fic and would really appreciate some feedback. Thank you!!!!!


End file.
